Blood & Claws
by cartoonfanatic1235
Summary: Asami is a Vampire that goes on a walk to get away. Korra is a wondering Werewolf, that's in search for a mate. When Korra imprints on Asami, not knowing about her being a Vampire. They find their selves in for a lot of fight between clans. But also New Love and understanding throughout everything else. If there's some errors sorry Please Read & Review !


Walking off to the side of her house, she saw her father talking to some older woman. From where she was standing all she heard, was dress arrangements and where the ceremony would be held. Sighing Asami lifted her shirt up a bit, not wanting her pale skin popping out at anytime. Everything was happening so fast, she wanted to take a walk to clear her mind but she couldn't. The werewolf sightings were off the charts now, and Asami's father would flip if she left alone.

But right now, Asami just wanted to get away from all this madness. So she basically went out the back door, and into the well flourished woods. Climbing the trees and flipping into the air, feeling free from all of her worries. With other flip she landed in a pond, lightly laying on her back. Letting the water make her stay up float, it was relaxing no interruptions, no nothing. Looking up at the sky, she tried her best not to look sad or gloomy.

Tomorrow she will be married off to some random boy, carrying on the tradition of her past ancestors and rulers. They saw its true love, but it's not. Asami knows exactly what true loved is, and people telling you to marry him or her isn't love. True love is when you can't stand each other at times, but at the end you'll still love each other. That and also since the name of the one you love burns into your wrist and you two can never be separated. Asami laughed a little and continued to stare at the sky, finding herself getting a little tired. Getting up from the water she ran around a bit to get her clothes dry, than casually sat on a tree branch.

Looking out into the distance she saw a small rabbit bouncing around, she then felt her stomach growl. Asami then jumped to the nearest tree by the rabbit, watching the animal for a few seconds. Then it stopped to pick some of the fruit of a bush. That when she jumped out, retracted her fangs and attacked the rabbit. Stabbing her fangs into its poor neck, drink up all of its blood, then threw the body somewhere in the bush.

Sitting down, she wiped of the blood that stained her lips. Walking again she felt like she was being followed. Looking in back of her she saw the bush move. Then a wolf appeared, it was pitch black with golden eyes. It walked toward her and rubbed her legs. Asami stumbled and fell down, and landed on her butt.

The wolf jumped on her lap and went for her neck. Right when it was going to rub against her, another wolf came out and tackled the black wolf. Asami was amazed; the colors on the second wolf were incredible.

It was white with grey swirls and a pattern on its back. The pattern was light blue and like some spirit.

It then attacked Asami playfully, licking he face. Asami laughed and held the wolf close, enjoying the contact. The wolf then start rubbing against her neck, slightly biting and licking. The girl just laughed and let the wolf do what it was doing, then she heard a male voice.

"Dammit Korra! That wasn't fair! She was mine and you pushed me out of the way!"He was mad, and that's when Asami smelt this very strong herbal scent. It was kind of hurting her poor vampire senses. But then she felt something else, more weight pushed down on her body. Then a female voice appeared right after.

"Well to bad Mako! She caught my eye and I thought I'll take a shot at it! She seemed to like me more anyways!" Asami looked down at Korra and pushed her off really quick, then it finally dawned on her. _I've Been Imprinted on..._

The green eyed girl, back flipped onto a tree branch and retracted her fangs. The boy and girl stepped back growing their claws as fast as I could.

"Your a vampire?! Where's your scent at? If I smelled it I wouldn't of um-"

"Wouldn't of what huh?! You IMPRINTED on me! My scent was covered because I landed into a pond, that still doesn't mean you can go around and do that to random people!" Asami snapped at Korra and she could of sworn she heard a puppy whine. Then the male werewolf laughed enjoying the horrible moment..

"Ha-ha ! You know what I'm not that mad anymore, at least I didn't imprint on a vampire! Tenzin and everyone are going to be so mad at you!" Korra punched Mako, yelling back at him. "OH shut up Mako! It doesn't even matter if you tell them, she doesn't want to come with me. I can't make her if she doesn't want too..." Asami could hear the true sadness in her voice, suddenly she felt a burning pain in her wrist. Looking down a K started to appear, she then felt guilt and fear take over her body. Asami knew the next words that come out of her mouth will start a bunch of riots between the two clans.

"How about you walk me home, and let me think this over. Tomorrow you can come by and check if I choose to go, but come early so you won't be noticed." Korra's pointy ears twitched up and a toothy smile appeared.

"Really?! Yay! Come on let me take you home!" Korra jumped onto the tree branch and picked up Asami, dropping down then began to walk a little fast. Mako roled his eyes and turned back into his wolf form, slowly walking back to the village of wolves.

Korra's smile was so wide you'd think it would get stuck, Asami smiled herself and put her head the girl's neck. _Maybe if I choose her it won't be that bad... _The vampire thought in her head, then was suddenly standing. Looking to her side she noticed, Korra was awfully short.

"Sorry about that, I just thought that since we might you know be together. That we should talk about ourselves to each other. Uh sounds good?" Korra was surprisingly shy now, considering she just imprinted on Asami. "Yeah sounds perfect..." The taller girl stuck her hand out, and Korra slowly linked their hands together. Walking the rest of the way home, casually talking about their memories.

"So Korra may I ask you, what's with the pattern on your back? And the white paintings on your arms?" Asami said while playing with Korra's long hair or more specifically her bangs.

"Oh that just something I was born with, it's a special Tribal Spirit Name Ravva. All werewolves have a chance when the current one dies. But that's usually only for new babies coming into the world. It basically means I'm connected to a lot of spirits and I'm stronger than most people. And as for the white paintings, they're actually just tattoos, so I can be recognized by what tribe I'm from." The two continued walking until they saw some houses coming up. Asami dragged Korra to the side and went around through the back, when they got to her house Korra wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Come on Korra I have to go home..."

"At least really think about it? I just really want us to make it work... Somehow, even if it means braking some rules. Just please give this all a chance?" Asami sore she saw Korra on the verge of tears, that's when the taller girl walked forward. Using her free hand to grab the side of the werewolf's face, tilting her chin up. Slowly connecting their lips, kissing softly and slowly. After pulling apart Asami nuzzled Korra's neck.

"Don't worry about it, I'll think long and hard about it. Now I have to go, my father is going to flip if I don't show up." Korra smiled and let go of Asami's hand. "Okay then, if you need me just stomp on the ground three times. I'll come running for yeah K?" The vampire almost laughed at the young wolf's eagerness. When they parted Asami felt a bit empty, she was getting used to her.

_Maybe I will just wait for her after midnight, leave when no one is awake... _

That all changed when she got to her house and saw a young man standing in her kitchen, then her father's voice. She totally forgot,

_I'm getting married tomorrow_


End file.
